dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza's race
,Dragon Ball: Xenoverse are an extraterrestrial species from both the Seventh Universe and the Sixth Universe. Overview Not much is known about the species as a whole, however, Freeza's family has been noted to be a particularly strong clan of mutants who possess violent tendencies and abnormal amounts of cruelty.Akira Toriyama, volume 3, 2014 In the case of Freeza and his father, they use their incredible strength to rule over the weaker races: leading to the creation of the Galactic Freeza Army, which invaded, enslaved, and sold planets for profit. In the anime, Freeza speaks in his native tongue, indicating that the Frost Demons have a language of their own.Dragon Ball Z episode 88 Appearance It is unknown if normal Frost Demons look anything like their mutant counterparts. Due to their ability to transform, the mutant variant can vary wildly in appearance. Common traits include white or violet skin coloration; head horns; dark colored spots on their head, arms, and torso; markings along the sides of their faces; ear sockets on the side of their skulls; and large, three-toed feet.Dragon Ball Z chapter 135''Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest'' Their height can vary as well. For example, though King Cold appeared to be in the second transformed state, he completely dwarfed Freeza in his true form, and whose second transformed state was only marginally larger than this true form.Dragon Ball Z chapter 102, page 8 Likewise, in the movies, Coola appears to be much larger in his true form than Freeza in his own true form.Dragon Ball Z chapter 110, page 11 In terms of apparel, Freeza's family is primarily seen wearing the standard battle jacket of the Galactic Freeza Army. Freeza, in particular, also wore a black pair of legless shorts. Meanwhile, King Cold wore a large black cape. Despite this, Freeza and Coola both are comfortable wearing no clothing whatsoever—a trait more common, in Freeza's case, when he fights.Dragon Ball Z chapter 102, page 3''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" (manga)'' In Other Universes In the Sixth Universe, Frost Demons do exist, as evidenced by the existence of a Frost Demon named Frost. It is unknown what the race is like entirely. Additionally, the Frost Demon himself is powerful enough to become the emperor of his universe and fight on par with Son Gokū, who had mastered the Super Saiyan God power and trained for three years since his battle with Golden Freeza.Dragon Ball Super chapter 9, pages 13-30 In Other Media Video Games Trivia * The Frost Demon race has never received an actual name within the anime and manga. They were only referred to as "Frost Demons" in the video game, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, when Cell engages a member of Freeza's family in battle. Beyond this, they are typically only referred to as the "Freeza Race" or the "Freeza Clan" in the video games. In the manga, Cold mentions that the mutants of this race are from a singular clan — to whom he also belongs.Dragon Ball Z chapter 136, page 13 * Every member of the race has a name that is a pun in relation to the word "cold". References Category:Canon articles with a non-canon name